


What It Takes To Be King

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angry Loki, Frigga and Heimdall helped, Justice Is Served, Justice wins out in the end., Loki delivers a vixen, Loki is made King, Non parental spanking, Odin praises Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our sweet young prince has a turn on the throne and does so well Odin gives him more responsibility. As usual chaos ensues!
Kudos: 17





	What It Takes To Be King

The Odinsleep took the ancient deity over suddenly. With Thor on another planet for a month that left the All Mother to designate twenty one year old Loki temporary King of Asgard. Up until now, Loki had fairly itched to have a try at that throne. Now the young prince was beside himself with concern for his sleeping father, spending most of the first day at the bedside, holding his father’s hand, tears trickling down his face. Frigga had to gently remind the sad youngster that he had duties to perform. He leaned down and kissed Odin’s cheek, wiped his eyes and spoke.  
“Papa, I will do my best to fill your shoes.” He turned and walked away. As he walked down the corridor to the throne room his guts twisted with worry for his father and terror at the idea that he was now King, albeit temporarily! He stopped off at his chambers to dress. The moment his door closed he burst into tears! How would he manage this? He continued to sob as he donned his armour, trying to get everything out of his system. He damned sure didn’t want to burst into tears on the throne! He steeled himself and walked out the door.   
Loki, bearing Gungnir and wearing his royal uniform mounted the dais and slowly sat, gazing around him. He had watched his father perform his duties all his life but this was different: This was him. He knew what an awesome responsibility he had and it terrified him! As if knowing this, Frigga and Heimdall walked in and joined the young prince. He breathed a relieved sigh, smiling at them gratefully.   
“Thank you both for staying with me.” The young Prince said nervously.   
The first order of business was adjudicating a few men who had broken the law. One man, a young man of Loki’s age stole a cask of wine. Loki tried to remember what his father would have done. He certainly wasn’t going to spank the young man! Failing that he felt a bit hypocritical passing sentence on him. He ended up calling the young man a fool and sentencing him to a paddling from Heimdall. The huge sentry chuckled, nodded and winked at Loki. His approval brought a smile on the boy’s face. The next man, slightly older was accused of beating his wife. Loki called the woman to the throne and took her into the lounge, gently asking her what had happened. He recognized that she loved her husband but was afraid of him. She told him that the man was a bully and she had felt the pain of his hand on her quite enough. When they emerged, the woman glared at her husband and left the throne room. Loki leaned forward on the throne and spoke.   
“What do you think of me, sitting upon this throne?” The man cast about and mumbled something under his breath. “Come now, you are already in trouble. Nothing you say here could make it worse.”   
“I think you are a boy doing a man’s job.” The man growled. Loki smiled and leaned back on the throne. Frigga looked to her son worriedly.   
“I see. You feel that only someone your age and size should have such a responsibility.”   
“Yes….my King.” He reluctantly agreed.   
“Would it surprise you to learn that you are wrong? That a young man such as I can be fair and just?”   
“Yes.” The man replied honestly.   
“Because it does no good to throw you in the dungeon if you feel it unjust. Tell me: Did your father beat your mother?”   
“Yes.” The man replied simply.   
“I see. So you feel you must carry on the tradition. How did you feel when he beat her?”   
“Angry! I wanted to beat his head in!” The man growled, red faced.   
“Do you have any sons?”  
“Yes, two of them.”   
“How do you think they feel when you batter that defenseless woman, their mother?”   
“Angry I suppose.” The man said, a look of dawning understanding on his face.   
“I mean to put a stop to this cycle of violence.” Loki said sagely. Both Heimdall and Frigga smiled at him proudly. “I decree that you will learn to control your temper with your wife and sons. In future you will not raise a hand to her and further, that you will give the task of disciplining your sons to your wife.” The man looked on hopefully.   
“Yes, my King.” The man said breathlessly.   
“If you appear before me or my father in future for this you will lay in the dungeon for a full year and taste the lash!” Loki’s voice rose to a growl, sounding strangely like his father! The man turned to leave and Loki stopped him. “There is just one more thing.” The young prince stepped down from the throne and descended to the floor. He stood in front of the man who towered over him. Suddenly, Loki jumped up and backhanded the man hard! A flag on blood flew from his lip. He stood in place and covered his bleeding mouth, shocked to his core!   
“I just wanted you to know what it feels like for someone half your age and size to split your lip! Now get out of here before I change my mind!” The man turned and left silently, leaving Heimdall and Frigga to marvel at him as he retook the throne. “Violent bastard!” He whispered as he sat down. Heimdall suppressed laughter, as did Frigga. The rest of that day, Loki solved problems, dispensed justice and performed his duties splendidly. He displayed the sense of justice with a child like innocence that only a young person has. When he wasn’t sure of himself he turned to Frigga and Heimdall. He did so well they lavished him with praise! He left the throne only to eat and relieve himself for three days! When his father finally awoke he was told of Loki’s triumph. Loki staggered from the throne, quivering all over and exhausted from the stress of it all. He went to his chambers and fell on his bed, exhausted. He slept until the next day.   
Odin called Loki to the Lounge and the young prince obediently complied, wondering nervously if he were in for a hiding for some reason. When he walked in, the aged god drew his son into his arms and hugged him for a long time.   
“Come my son. Let us talk.” He said, waving his hand toward a chair. Loki sat down, relaxing as his father took a seat in front of him. Odin silently regarded his son for a long moment.   
“Loki, I have heard all about the splendid job you did while I was in my Odinsleep.”   
“Yes sir.” Loki replied, smiling.   
“My son, I want you to know how grateful I am and how gratifying it is to find my youngest child a capable, just and wise ruler.” Loki’s chest swelled with pride and a smile overspread his handsome face.   
“Thank you, papa.” He replied sweetly.   
“Tell me. What did you think of your short stint on the throne?”   
“Well sir, I liked it very much but I was very nervous. Mama and Heimdall stood by my side and lent their support.” Odin smiled sunnily at this.   
“There is a great deal of wisdom in the knowledge that you don’t know everything my son. Having the humility to turn to your elders means you are teachable and that is a rare quality.” Loki listened with rapt attention. “You have demonstrated this gift and I want you to know that I feel confident in future opportunities to sit the throne.” Loki was so pleased by this he found it hard to sit still! Suddenly and without warning, he burst into tears! Odin stood, his brows knit and went to the young prince, gathering him into a hug.   
“What is this?” Odin asked.   
I just never realize how hard it was. I never truly understood until now. Oh papa!” Loki fell into his father’s arms and wept. I am sorry for every time I made you have to punish me! Thank you, papa. I love you so much. I never knew how difficult it was to rule until now. I understand so much now. All I could think of is how small and weak I am next to you and how wonderful of a father and King you are and how much I miss you when you aren’t there.”   
“Well, I am here now. You have proven to me and everyone that you may be small, but you are strong.” He looked into Loki’s eyes now. “You did very well and I thank you.” He kissed the young prince on his forehead and walked him out, into the throne room. 

* * * *

Things went well for Loki over the next two weeks. He plunged headlong into his princely duties, having found a new respect for the office. The All Parents were over the moons with his new maturity and their praise fed the flames. It wasn’t until Thor returned that things went pear shaped. 

* * * *

The young Viking arrived disheveled and angry. He finished his debriefing to Odin and stalked off to his chambers to clean up and have a rest before the evening meal. Odin and Frigga were already sat at the dining table when Thor walked in, still bristling but slightly less angry. Loki’s chair sat empty.   
“Where is my lazy brother? He has so little respect for his parents he skips the evening meal?” Thor snarked. Storm clouds brewed in both Odin and Frigga’s eyes.  
“Your little brother is performing a service for his King. He will join us momentarily.” Odin informed him. This was apparently enough to shut Thor’s mouth and he sat and ate silently.   
Loki turned up after fifteen minutes. His family were eating silently and Thor, whom he hadn’t seen in a month, looked up from his meal and barely nodded.   
“Hello brother! I missed you. How was your trip?” The younger prince piped sweetly. Thor looked up, his expression neutral.   
“It could have gone better to be honest.” Loki frowned at this with genuine concern.   
“I’m sorry. Still it’s good to be home.”   
“Yes. I suppose.” Loki took the hint from his brother’s demeanor and let it go. The meal concluded and both princes excused themselves. Loki, ever the joker decided to jibe Thor to make him laugh.   
“Wait up, brother!” Loki caught up with Thor, who was sadly trudging toward his chambers.   
“Not now, Loki. I’m not in the mood.” Thor said morosely. Loki walked a step ahead of him, walking backward in front of him.   
“Come now, big brother. It can’t be that bad.” Loki retorted, growing concerned. His handsome face darkened with concern. Thor stopped in mid stride and looked down at his persistent brother.   
“It’s alright Loki. I’m just tired.” He said mildly.   
“I’m sorry. I just worry for you.” Loki said sadly. It pierced Thor’s heart and he pulled his little brother in for a hug.   
“I’m fine, just tired.” 

* * * *

Loki gave Thor a wide berth for the next few days, hoping to give him some peace. He was summoned by Odin and came to him obediently.   
“Yes papa.” He prompted respectfully.   
“I need a volunteer to escort a representative to Ryune. A young woman. She is….something of a handful. Please feel free to leave this to Thor if you do not feel equal to the task.” Loki looked into his father’s eyes, remembering how tired Thor had been.   
“Of course I will do it, papa.” Odin smiled down at his youngest son, his chest swelling with pride.   
“Thank you, Loki. I will have her brought to the Observatory.” Loki stretched up and kissed his father’s smiling face and turned to leave. Odin watched him as he walked away, feeling a great deal of pride.   
When he arrived at the Observatory, Loki was shocked to find his Representative in handcuffs, struggling to free herself from Heimdall’s grasp. The huge sentry was struggling not to hurt the girl, who was tiny for an adult, while dodging kicks to his shins!  
“Miss!” Loki called out sharply. “Stop that this instant!” The young woman turned to Loki and glared.   
“Who are you?” She growled angrily.   
“I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard. I am here to escort you home.”   
“At last! An escort worthy of me.” She immediately stopped struggling, leaving Heimdall panting and exhausted! “Take these manacles off me, Prince.” She held her wrists out expectantly. Heimdall shook his head.  
“No my prince! She is in cuffs for a reason. Your father had her handcuffed to prevent her from running away.” She scowled at Heimdall angrily.   
“That was before you brought me this one.” She said, nodding toward Loki. She walked up to the young prince and cracked a sideways smile, stroking his long cheek with her index finger. “I will not run from you.” She purred. Heimdall continued to shake his head over her shoulder.   
“I’m sorry miss but my father would have to order them removed and he is in the throne room.” The girl’s face darkened.   
“You are smaller than that one.” She said, nodding toward Heimdall. “If I bested him what chance do you have?” Loki smiled and twirled his index finger and a straight jacket appeared on her! She started snarling and cursing and he made a soft gag as well! Heimdall leaned back and laughed heartily! He sat the pair down on Ryune and immediately four, huge guards took hold of the girl and Loki! They were marched to a throne room and stood before the king.   
“What is this?” The huge monarch asked angrily.   
“They landed just outside the palace my King.” A guard informed him.   
“Why is my daughter bound in this way?” He growled.   
“Oh!” Loki said, wiggling a finger and making the gag and jacket disappear. The girl was beyond furious!   
“Papa, this runt abused me!” Her bald, and quite untrue statement infuriated the King.   
“Wait! My father….” Loki was jerked by the arm up to the throne to face the King.   
“Silence! Who are you to abuse the Princess?” The elderly man challenged.   
“Sir, my father found her on Asgard and asked me to return her to you. She was very nasty and violent with our sentry and I.”   
“So you thought to wrap her in that torture device and gag her?” Loki knew where this was going and his shoulders slumped miserably.   
“Yes sir. I’m sorry.” He stood before the king, waiting for the painful walloping he knew was coming.   
“Young man, for humiliating my daughter so I am going to humiliate you in kind.” He reached down and grabbed Loki, lifting him and laying him across his knees. The young prince silently and limply allowed it. As the entire room full of people watched, the huge man spanked his bottom soundly! When the punishment ended he sat Loki on his feet. The young prince swiped his eyes and turned to the girl.   
“I am very sorry for embarrassing you Princess.” He said sincerely. His chest hitched and he looked utterly pitiful. He stood before the King, rubbing his backside, looking about five years old and totally humiliated. The girl, overwhelmed at the sight of him ran up and threw her arms around him.   
“Oh you poor baby! Does it hurt?” She hugged Loki tenderly.   
“Yes.” He replied simply.   
“Oh I’m sorry! It was all my fault! He only did what he had to, father. I was horrible!” The King shifted in his throne, anger slowly building.   
“Daughter! Do you speak the truth? Have I punished this boy unjustly?” She pulled away from Loki slowly, lowering her head.   
“Yes father.” She nearly whispered.   
“Oh, my young prince! All I can do is apologize for punishing you!” Loki smiled at him diplomatically. “What can I do to make this right?”   
“Perhaps give me permission to heal my own bottom sir?” Loki replied timidly.   
“Of course!” The man said gently. A green mist surrounded the seat of his britches and he sighed in relief. The King favoured him with a smile and turned to his daughter. He crooked his finger and she obediently walked into his hands. He threw her across his lap and applied a blistering spanking. She howled as his hand applied the swats! Loki was uncomfortable and sympathized. He knew well enough what that huge hand could do! 

* * * *

When Loki relayed the details of his adventure Odin clapped him on the back and smiled broadly.   
“My son, you have definitely earned a break. You may take the next week to relax and enjoy yourself.” Loki beamed and even the usually grumpy Thor grinned.   
“Thank you papa. I will.” Odin hugged him. “Papa?”   
“Yes my son?”   
“I was thinking about you when that King was spanking me.”   
“Really?”   
“Yes. He had a hard time deciding the just course of action just as I did. It made me think of how hard it must be for you.”   
“Well, it’s a measure easier when a King has a son like you.”   
Odin’s words were scribed into the wet cement of Loki’s heart from that moment forward. 

* * * *


End file.
